lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
History of the World
(MAJOR SPOILER) Pre-Epoch: The Earth Cataclysm "Mystery has never gone far". Many folklores and legends in this time were actually based on real mystery events. There was already a rumor going around the internet about a prophecy stating: The cataclysm came around the current time and everything was destroyed. The cataclysm started from the corruption from underground in the form of crude oil. This is likely to be what we called "Original Creator" or "the Great Original" (in the prophecy) woke up from the underground. Then Outer Gods from the cosmos, such as what was sealed in the Wishing Magic Lamp, were attracted to earth. The Celestial Worthy of Heaven and Earth, t''he previous owner of the Castle of Origin, probably fought against the Outer Gods. In the end the Original Creator and some other Outer Gods died, leaving their characteristics split up into what now known as beyonder characteristics, and their "matter of creations" also became what now known as Ancient Artifacts. During this time, the stars and the earth all experienced great change. North America became the Northern Continent; South America became Southern Continent; Greenland became the Sonia Island; East Asia became the West Continent; Europe and West Asia became (now known as) Forsaken Land of the Gods. ''(conjecture) The Castle of Origin, and maybe other Ancient Artifacts, seized "transmigrators" from the earth and sealed them in cocoons. A foggy wall was raised, probably also by The Celestial Worthy of Heaven and Earth, ''seperating the West Continent from the rest of the world. First Epoch: The Age of Chaos The Orthodox churches said about the Myth of Creation in their bibles: The City of Silver's myth of creation also mentioned the Original Creator, who created everything and fell asleep. Vol 2, Ch 100 (Chapter 313) The Bud Era (Elf Chronicle) The beginning was dark, chaotic and mad until Beyonder races finally gained some senses. Ancient gods then started to emerge. Heaven, earth, and the ocean begin to form order. This time lasts for countless years since these races did not have a writing system and no record was left. The origin of the human-like races: giants, sanguines, and elves are humans who consumed Beyonder characteristics.Vol 5, Ch 121 Second Epoch: The Dark Epoch The First Flame Era (Elf Chronicle) The world is ruled by eight ancient gods: The Giant King, Aurmir; the Dragon of Imagination, Ankewelt; the Elf King, Soniathrym; Sanguine Ancestor Lilith; the Devil Monarch, Farbauti; the Phoenix Ancestor, Gregrace; the Mutated King, Kvastir; and the King of Demonic Wolves, Flegrea.Chapter 313 These eight gods split the remnant powers of the authority of the creator, becoming lords of the sky, land, and ocean. They ruled over reality, the spirit world, and the astral world. They ruled over various races.Chapter 313 They each have Subsidiary Gods by their side, probably sequence 2 (of their pathway) or sequence 1 (of other pathways).Chapter 568 According to elves' chronicleVol 5, Ch 121, in this era, races that take on human-like forms fought against non-human races, devils and demon wolves. This corresponds to records of the City of Silver, which says the Giant King Aurmir, Elf King Soniathrym, and Sanguine Ancestor Lilith was on one side, fighting against the Dragon of Imagination Ankewelt, the Phoenix Ancestor, Gregrace and the Mutated King Kvastir. While the Devil Monarch Farbauti and the King of Demonic Wolves Flegrea were on the chaos side, wanting to destroy everything. Humans were subordinates or even lowly slaves to the giants, elves and sanguines. This era lasts for no longer than a thousand years. At this time, these races remain to be cold, cruel, brutal and bloodthirsty. At some point in time, Aurmir betrayed Lilith and caused her fall, while Lilith got Kvastir and Flegrea to die with her. After their death, their subsidiary gods were either killed, turned to other gods, or vanished and hid in the dark. This includes the subsidiary gods of Flegrea: God of the Dead Salinger (later known as Death) who turned to Gregrace, and Goddess of Misfortune Amanisis (later known as Evernight Goddess) who vanished; subsidiary god of Lilith, Goddess of Beauty Auernia (later became the wife of Night Emperor), who turned to Elf King. However Lilith was not truly dead, and later she secretly replaced Omebella without anyone's notice. In the meantime, Aurmir was seeking corporation with some human race secret organization, led by his son Badheilbrunn and his wife Omebella. This secret organization is probably the Ancient Sun God. The Twin Era (Elf Chronicle) After the fall of Lilith, Kvastir, and Flegrea, the other five races continued the war that lasted for a couple of hundred years. During this time, giants and dragons were the dominant race, which is why it was called "The Twin Era".Vol 5, Ch 121, Time after the Twin Era (Elf Chronicle) When the new balance between five races was formed, peace (relatively) returned. At this time, new-born elves and giants seemed to have more senses and feelings. Rise of Ancient Sun God According to the orthodox myths of the seven churches, Eternal Blazing Sun, Lord of Storms and God of Knowledge and Wisdom led Humanity to revolt against their oppressors. Humanity succeeded and managed to defeat and drive the Beyonder races to near extinction. According to the historical records of the City of Silver, The Original Creator (who was in fact Ancient Sun God) woke up and took back the authorities from the 8 ancient gods, allowing Humanity to successfully rise up in revolt.Chapter 313 Ancient Sun God inherited the heritage from the Original Creator (Ancient Artifacts) through Sea of Chaos and became "above the sequence". According to Arrodes, Ancient Sun God is the "Second Creator".Vol 5, Ch 46 Ancient Sun God drew many followers including Kings of Angels beside him and claimed himself as the Original Creator. He fought against the ancient gods and took their power. The Devil Monarch Farbauti escaped to the Abyss and hid there ever since. The First Blasphemy Slate appeared in Sea of Chaos in this epoch. Humans started to study the world of mysticism. They started to create the Pathway system with all the potion formulas and rituals, Hermes also created the Hermes Language at this time. Third Epoch: The Cataclysm Epoch Glorious Era After the death of all ancient gods, the Ancient Sun God became the absolute ruler of the world and the one and only orthodox god. Humans walked out of the shadow of other races and became the dominant race of the land. The Evernight Goddess's followers became the first secret organization.Vol 5, Ch 151 She and some former subsidiary gods also became sequence 0 around this time.V6C111 Cataclysm Era The Dark Angel Sasrir collaborated with Evernight Goddess and formed Rose Redemption. This was done under the will of Ancient Sun God as an attempt of fighting against Original Creator's awakening. The members include all 6 Kings of Angels except for Adam and Amon, and some former subsidiary gods, including Evernight Goddess, Mother Earth, God of Combat and Death ''(exact name list see Rose Redemption). They have been gathering in Giant King’s Court quite often, plotting against Ancient Sun God.V6C111 Sasrir fell asleep inside Giant King's Court and his consciousness returned to Ancient Sun God's body. His and the original Creator's consciousness fought while Ancient Sun God was besieged by Rose Redemption n (now known as) Battlefield of the Gods, or Sea of Ruins. He died at the place where now becomes Sea of Ruins. However he was betrayed by Pure White Angel (Eternal Blazing Sun), Wind Angel (Lord of Storms), Wisdom Angel (God of Knowledge and Wisdom), who consumed his body. He urgently fuse the extreme emotions of his fall and be reborn on his corpse. He could only take back the hanged man pathway characteristics and the authority of "depravity" and become the god now known as the True Creator. After Ancient Sun God's death, the continent where the City of Silver was located was separated from the rest of the world, and became the "Forsaken Land of the Gods". Until now, this land has remained in darkness for 2583 years.Chapter 898 The Second Blasphemy Slate, which shows the 22 paths of the divine, was created by Ancient Sun God. According to Mr. Doors, the point when Ancient Sun God died was the point the Second Blasphemy Slate was born.Vol 5, Ch 89 According to the legends of the orthodox churches, the Evernight Goddess, Mother Earth, and the God of Combat descended upon this world and protected humans from the cataclysm along with the Lord of Storms, Eternal Blazing Sun, and the God of Knowledge and Wisdom. Fourth Epoch: the Epoch of The Gods Gods routinely descend to walk the earth and perform miracles. The God of Craftsmen (later known as the God of Steam and Machinery) is born in this epoch. Discord Era According to Mobet Zoroast, Discord Era refers to the period when the Cataclysm ended and before the establishment of the Solomon Empire. This era lasts for almost 112 years. In this era, the ancestor of the Zoroast family who had first became an Angel fell in the conflicts. Fortunately, with the help of Solomon who had not yet become a god at that time, the Zoroast family didn't lose his Beyonder characteristics.Vol 5, Ch 119 Sometime around here, the Second Blasphemy Slate appeared, and many angels saw the complete Slate: Bethel Abraham (Mr. Door), Solomon (probably who later became Black Emperor), Zaratul (Senior), Tudor (who later became Blood Emperor), Trunsoest (who later became Night Emperor), Augustus, Einhorn, Sauron, Castiya, Zoroast, Stiano (one of the founders of Moses Ascetic Order) and a name that has not appeared in the book yet: Constantine. All of these names later became the most powerful beyonders in Fourth Epoch. According to Mr. Door, the Primordial Demoness and God of Craftsmen also looked at the Slate with him.Vol 5, Ch 188 The Slate was then taken by Adam.Vol 5, Ch 92 Solomon Empire and Tudor-Trunsoest United Empire For a long time, the Northern Continent was ruled by the Solomon Empire, led by the Black Emperor Solomon who is a Sequence 0 Black Emperor Pathway. He was supported by multiple Angel Families and by the True Creator. The high nobles at that time include the Zoroast family, Abraham Family and Zaratul Family, plus the Medici family and Ouroboros. Tudor and Trunsoest, Augustus and Castiya were also nobles, though ranked lower than others. Most of them believed in Black Emperor, except Medici and Ouroboros who believed in True Creator.Chapter 440 The six orthodox gods were mostly fighting against each other. Evernight Goddess, God of Combat and Death were confronting each other; Lord of Storms, Eternal Blazing Sun and God of Knowledge and Wisdom had great disputes; Mother Earth was ambiguous, though slightly leaned towards God of Combat. The Southern Continent was ruled by Balam Empire, led by the Underworld Emperor Death. Balam Empire was ruled by Eggers family, descendants of Death, with Azik Eggers being the emperor. They have their own religion based on the teachings of the Underworld Emperor that deified death. Later on, Tudor and Trunsoest, later known as the Blood Emperor and the Night Emperor, rebelled against the Black Emperor and the Solomon Empire with the support of the six gods. Black Emperor died, and they successfully established Tudor-Trunsoest United Empire that ruled over the Northern Continent. Angel families mostly turned to support them, except Zaratul and Zoroast family which still faithfully believed in Black Emperor. War of the Four Emperors Later on, the Black Emperor managed to resurrect himself. As a result, the Night Emperor and the Blood Emperor, who was sequence 1 of the Black Emperor Pathway, had to switch pathways, or they would drop to sequence 2. The Night Emperor successfully advanced to the Sequence 0 Justiciar Pathway with the help of the six gods.Chapter 743 The Blood Emperor also managed to advance into a Sequence 0 Red Priest Pathway with support from Adam and Amon but went mad in the process. The Underworld Emperor, seeing the ensuing chaos in the Northern Continent, decided to join in the fun. The Four Emperors, who are all Sequence 0, fought against each other along with their subordinate Angel families. The result is a disaster. The Black Emperor, the Blood Emperor and the Night Emperor perished. All the Angel Families declined or outright eliminated. The angel of Zaratul Family was killed by Antigonus. Bethel Abraham was banished by Evernight Goddess and Lord of Storms.Vol 5, Ch 158 The Underworld Emperor was said to benefit the most from the war, but he later turned mad. Only the Trunsoest Empire survived the war. Pale Era Near the end of the Fourth Epoch, Death and the Primordial Demoness Cheek joined forces to wreak havoc and create a catastrophe on the Northern Continent.Chapter 217 Together, they wreak havoc upon the Northern Continent. Death used his Authority to create a large horde of Undead while Primordial Demoness unleashed an apocalypse. In the end, the Seven Gods joined forces to fight against them, resulting in the destruction of Death, the collapse of the Balam Empire and a power vacuum in the Southern Continent. His death also created the Berserk Sea that separated North and South Continent. The Primordial Demoness suffered from severe injuries which required her to slumber. The catastrophe destroyed the Trunsoest Empire. The seven gods supported the four surviving Angel families of the Trunsoest Empire into establishing the Four Great Nations of the Northern Continent. The Augustus and Castiya dynasties have inherited the Justiciar Pathway of the Night Emperor. Meanwhile, The Einhorn and Sauron dynasties have inherited the Red Priest Pathway of the Blood Emperor. These two pathways are considered as the pathway of royalties. Therefore the ingredients and the formula is heavily controlled. Only their respective royalties, military, or intelligence agencies have access to it. The establishment of the Four Nations marks the end of the Fourth Epoch and the beginning of the Fifth Epoch. Fifth Epoch: The Iron Age The current epoch started more than 1300 years ago. Gods have stopped descending. The seven orthodox churches along with the four great nations rule the Northern Continent. In addition, countless secret organizations have appeared and are active in the shadows. Ordinary people have no knowledge of the occult, mysticism or the power of the gods. The Southern Continent has been divided into East and West Balam and is in a constant state of civil war. The nations of the Northern Continent have colonized the coastal areas, and the seven orthodox churches are busy proselytizing and converting the natives away from their indigenous Death belief. Meanwhile, the sea and the islands between the Northern and Southern Continents are riddled with pirates, led by the four Pirate Kings and the seven Pirate Admirals. Battle of the Violated Oath In 738, the southern Feynapotter Kingdom originally believed in both Mother Earth and the God of Knowledge and Wisdom. Due to some influencing factors, the two churches began to be at odds with each other, and their believers often clashed. During that period, the Loen Kingdom and the Intis Kingdom seized the opportunity to start a war in the name of protecting freedom of religion. In the later stages of the war, the Feysac Empire joined the fray and attempted to destroy the ploy by Loen and Intis. However, they still failed to turn the situation around. The result of the war was that the border between Loen and Feynapotter, as well as Intis and Feynapotter, countries such as Lenburg, Masin, and Segar, gained independence. They mainly believed in the God of Knowledge and Wisdom, leaving the Church of Mother Earth as the only religion in the Feynapotter Kingdom. The conflict that lasted five years was called the Battle of the Violated Oath because both sides of the war accused their adversaries of violating the Holy Oath at the end of the Fourth Epoch. Roselle and the Industrial Revolution See also: Roselle Gustav The industrial revolution started by a transmigrator Roselle Gustav. With the power of Savant pathway, he could recall everything he knew before transmigration. He invented the steam engine, improved sailboats, and had countless inventions based on his memory. The improved sailboats and the steam engine later cultivated the growing number of pirates and the birth of steamship. God of Craftsmen changed His name to God of Steam and Machinery because of him. in 1173, Roselle overthrew Intis Kingdom and became the consul of Intis Republic. Later, as an effort of promoting to Black Emperor, he led the Republic into victory in several wars against its neighbors, eventually changing the Republic into an Empire, declaring himself Caesar the Great. Around this time, he started sending ships to look for the Forsaken Lands of Gods and the West Continent, but all efforts went in vain. In 1194 he discovered a safe sea route to South Continent, which started the era of colonization. In 1198, he was assassinated in White Maple Palace by the Church of the Eternal Blazing Sun, along with the royals and nobles from the former Intis Kingdom. After his death, Intis Empire returned to Intis Republic. Colonization of the South Continent After the destruction of Death, the Balam Empire started to collapse. They lost control of Star Highlands and Paz Valley, which established their own kingdom: the Highlands Kingdom and the Paz Kingdom. All of them were later destroyed by invasion from Northern Continent nations. The South Continent then was divided by Loen Kingdom and Intis Republic, while Feysac Empire also sent armies trying to get a piece of the cake. King of Loen Kingdom then gave himself the title "Emperor of Balam Empire". East Balam was relatively peaceful under the colonization of Loen Kingdom, except Feysac would attack the east coast from time to time. While West Balam is more chaotic, as Loen and Intis both had colonies there and were constantly fighting over each other. Colonizers built many plantations and manors in South Continent, and many locals became slaves or servants. The orthodox churches has been transforming local belief from Death, however they never truly succeeded, as Numinous Episcopate controlled by Eggers family is still active, and people of the lower class have been secretly speeding the faith of Death. World War In October 1350, Feysac Empire attacked the capital of the Loen Kingdom, Backlund. On the same night, their Sonia Sea fleet attacked the Imperial Navy's main base in Oak Island. The next day, Loen Kingdom declared the war on the Feysac Empire.Vol 5, Ch 137-139 The nature of this war is, in fact, a war between Gods, as they are trying to weaken enemies by unstabilize their anchors.V6C071 The war is pushed by many factors: * Evernight Goddess acquired the Uniqueness of the Death PathwayVol 4, Ch 185, and so in order to contain it, she needs the death toll from the war to build up. This could be seen from the Church of the Evernight Goddess attitude towards the Loen declaration of war against Feysac. * Church of God of Combats might get the news that Evernight Goddess has obtained the uniqueness of Death Pathway. God of Combats, being in the same pathway group with Evernight Goddess, would react intensely to this news. * The Loen Kingdom and Feysac Empire already had many conflicts regarding the lost war (Twenty-Year War) and Balam colonies; * Loen, or the royal family, needs this war to draw citizens' attention from the more-and-more-intense domestic conflicts such as the drastic gap between the poor and the rich, the conflict between New Party and Conservative Party, etc.; * King George Augustus III wanted to hold the ritual for promoting to Black Emperor during the war, which requires citizens across the country to attend this ritual; * Adam pushed this war as the trend of the era, in order to promote to sequence 0. The battle focuses on three locations: the Amantha Mountain range, Winter County (where the headquarter of Church of Evernight Goddess, Church of Serenity, locates), heavy-industrial cities on the east coast of Midseashire, and the important harbors by Sonia Sea. Feysac and Loen's colonial army in East Balam also started battling. Sometime later, Feynapotter joined the war and invaded Lenburg.Vol 5, Ch 153 Ever since then the power balance was broken. Loen, and Lenburg, Masin and Segar, lost most of their territory and became on the verge of losing. In the fall of 1351, the Resistance of Rorsted Archipelago negotiated with Church of the Lord of storms and took control of Rorsted ArchipelagoVol 6, Ch 99, so that the church can transfer more people to aid the main battlefield in Loen. In the fall of 1351, the war between gods started. Evernight Goddess fought against God of Combat and Mother Earth in Backlund. God of Knowledge and Wisdom fought against Eternal Blazing Sun in the capital of Lenburg. Lord of Storms fought against someone unknown in Bayam, presumably God of Steam and Machinery.Vol 6, Ch 108 The war ended with the God of Combat being killed by Evernight goddess and Lilith who revealed to be the Mother Earth.Vol 6, Ch 116 Power Balance at Present Timeline of the Fifth Epoch Category:Gods Category:Terminology Category:Timeline Category:Events